


Pancakes for breakfast

by fanvergent6426



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Their Love Is So, author is amazing at tagging, idk just wanted to write about them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanvergent6426/pseuds/fanvergent6426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you know Ari was good at making pancakes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes for breakfast

Ari woke up at 7:00 when Legs started scratching and whining outside. He did not even need an alarm clock now, she always knew exactly when it was time for a walk. Which helped as the alarm clock woke Dante up as well and he was not what one would call ‘a morning person.’ Especially not in summer, when there was no school and he worked evening shifts at the pharmacy.

 

So Ari shifted to move Dante’s arm from his side where the taller boy was spooning him all night. Dante made an uncertain sound that was somewhere between a moan and a whimper. Ari smiled down at his sleeping boyfriend and got up as Legs was starting to lose her patience and if Ari didn’t hurry up, she would start barking and that would definitely wake Dante up.

 

Ari quickly got dressed into his running clothes and put his hair into a small ponytail so it wouldn’t annoy him as he run. He looked back at Dante to make sure he was alright (which he was as shown by the fact that he was now drooling all over Ari’s pillow that he hugged close to his chest) and quietly shut the door behind him. Legs jumped up putting her front paws on Ari’s stomach and wiggled her tail excitedly. Ari stretched for a minute and then took off on his usual rout into the morning quietness and relative chill.

 

He took a longer way round when coming back and ended up running for nearly two hours as well as stopping for a while in the park to throw sticks for Legs to go fetch and the stretch on his favourite patch of grass. When he came back, it was nearly 10:00. Ari went straight to the kitchen to get the food and water for Legs who seemed content with the morning exercise. He placed her bowls outside and went back inside to take a quick shower, his hair already falling out of the ponytail and sticking to his sweaty neck and forehead. He decided not to bother with drying out his hair properly as it was getting rather hot and it would be dry in the matter of minutes. After the shower he checked on Dante who was still asleep but this time nearly horizontally across the bed (honestly, this boy could end up in the most obscure positions, weirdest so far being when he fell off the bed in the middle of the night and did not even wake up).

 

Ari wandered back into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Then he checked on the options he had for breakfast today and realised that they were nearly out of most things; making a mental note to go grocery shopping later that day, he decided to approach the question in hand from a different perspective: what would Dante want? The answer was obvious. Pancakes. It was always pancakes. Ari smiled to himself and took out the necessary ingredients, which they luckily still had enough of.

 

Ari was in the middle of frying the first portion when he felt Dante’s hands wrapping themselves around his naked midriff (it was getting hot okay?!) Dante put his chin on top of Ari’s head and mumbled a sleepy ‘Morning!’

Ari smiled but continued with the pancakes to make sure they did not get burnt.

Dante pressed his lips to the top of the shorter boy’s head, inhaling the smell of his still wet hair.

‘Your hair smells nice,’ he whispered into Ari’s ear.

‘Dante I can either cuddle or make pancakes.’

‘But I want both!’ Dante protested, still not letting go of his boyfriend.

Ari slightly turned his head to glance at Dante in a ‘really? Are you really doing this?’ sort of way. Dante let go finally and after planting a quick kiss on Ari’s cheek went to sit by the counter and poured himself a glass of orange juice as well. He sat there staring at Ari’s muscular back for a moment before suddenly jumping up and running out of the room. Ari sent a questioning look after the other boy before shaking his head slightly and returning his full attention to the pancakes (that were scarily close to burning by this point).

 

Dante came back a moment later, carrying his sketchbook and some pencils with him. Ari looked up again and raised his eyebrow when he noticed the sketchbook.

‘If you don’t pay attention to the pancakes you are going to burn them again!’ Dante said jokingly.

‘I’m going to burn them of you don’t stop distracting me!’ Ari protested.

‘Just ignore me for a bit.’

 

He sat back down and started drawing. He was drawing Ari. His long hair that was dripping water onto his back. His strong arms that moved with surprising grace and delicacy, muscles visible under his beautiful dark skin. His back that was slightly shiny from all the water. His legs, that looked like ones of an athlete from all that running. After finishing the outline, Dante started shading the drawing and did not notice when Ari took the plate of pancakes and went to stand behind Dante to look at the drawing. A droplet from his hair fell right behind Dante’s collar and he jumped in shock, hand slipping and leaving a light line on the drawing.

‘Ari! I asked you not to creep up on me when I’m drawing! You know I don’t pay attention to the surrounding when I draw!’

‘The house could be on fire and you would not look up until you finished with the shading!’ Ari laughed. ‘It’s amazing Dante,’ he added more seriously.

Dante blushed and shut the sketchbook.

‘Do you want to have breakfast here or go back to bed?’ Ari asked.

‘Silly question!’ Dante said, running out of the kitchen again.

Ari laughed again and followed his cheery boyfriend to their bedroom.

 

When he walked in, Dante was occupied with arranging the pillows so that it would be easier to sit up and eat. When he noticed Ari, he lifted the light duvet and patted the space next to him, inviting Ari to join him. Ari handed him the plate with steaming breakfast to sit down properly.

‘Now can I have both pancakes and cuddles?’

‘Only if you promise to leave me some! I spent the whole morning cooking!’

‘Well that depends entirely on how quick you are!’ said Dante, quickly grabbing a pancake and stuffing the whole thing into his mouth. He smiled up at Ari who was putting his arm around the boy who, at this particular moment, resembled a very happy chipmunk. Dante reached for another one but Ari quickly grabbed the pancake out of his hand and took a big bite. The continued fighting for the pancakes until they were both full and Dante put the plate that still had several pancakes left in it on his bedside table.

 

‘My turn!’ Ari declared before removing his arm from around Dante and snuggling into his side with a huge grin on his face.

‘Ew Ari! Your hair is still wet!’ Dante exclaimed.

Ari laughed and hugged his boyfriend closer, make sure as much of his hair as possible was touching Dante’s T-shirt. Ari then reached up and planted a soft kiss on his neck. Dante took his chin and lifted it up slightly so that Ari was facing him directly and pressed their lips together, kissing the other boy slowly and gently. Ari immediately kissed back, deepening the kiss and putting his hand on Dante’s neck to reduce the space between as much as possible. Both boys shut their eyes tightly as Ari’s hand moved up into Dante’s hair, grabbing a handful. Dante moved to do the same but when he touched the wet hair he quickly changed his mind and instead placed his hand on Ari’s side.

‘Still wet…’ he whispered into the kiss.

‘Sorry…’

They slowly slid down from the pillows to lie down on the bed. Dante pulled Ari on top of him and snaked his hands around his naked torso, breaking from the kiss. Ari rested his head on Dante’s chest as the other boy pulled him slightly closer to tuck Ari’s head under his chin again. Dante’s hands slowly moved up and down Ari’s back and arms, exploring the bare skin as the shorter boy relaxed on top of him.

 

Dante turned his head slightly so that his mouth was right against Ari’s ear and whispered softly: ‘I love you, Aristotle Mendoza.’

Ari lifted himself up a bit so that he could face Dante. He looked into the boy’s eyes, seeing all the secrets of the universe hidden inside them. But not annoying and inscrutable, not anymore. They were calmly inviting him to solve them, one by one, slowly, in his own time. And he couldn’t help but smile down at Dante.

‘I love you too, Dante Quintana.’

 


End file.
